Stardust
by pcadm8
Summary: Re-Upload; Meet Drake, the not-so run of the mill dragonslayer, and his companion Gavin. Read as together, the two embark on adventures of a lifetime and meet up with Earthland's most infamous guild, Fairy Tail.


**Perhaps I should cool it with the Fairy Tail fanfics. This'll be my last one for awhile, 'sides with AC3 out I'll find myself more absorbed in that. I thought about it for awhile and why not make an OC fic with Fairy Tail. His name will be Drake Orion. A Stardust Dragon Slayer. Yes like most other OCxFT fics, he'll join Fairy Tail. However I want to explore the world first, show his experiences with Earth Land's culture.**

**His profile:**

**Name: Drake 'Fillmore' Orion**

**Age: 6 (beginning) 13 (Oracion Seis)**

**DoB: Unknown**

**Hair Color: Black, with a silvery streak running across**

**Eye Color: Emerald Green**

**Magic: Stardust Dragon Slaying Magic. Healing Magic. Transformation Magic. Levitation. Divine Dragon Slaying Magic (Not till a little later; Shinryu), Dragon Soul (Again, not for a bit of time)**

**Skills: Free Running, Enhanced Attributes, Enhanced Senses, High Education, Mechanical Skills, Instrumental Skills, Hand-to-Hand Combat.**

* * *

**Prologue, Stardusted Legend  
**

It was a stormy day in the noble city of Valeshire, Pergrande. Near a theater, a carriage strolled by with one passenger.

"Master Nathaniel, sir?... SIR!?" An old butler asked

"Hm? Ah, yes Victor. What is it?" Nathan replied, he was a powerful mage. Despite not being so well known as his work is quite an enigma, he was a wealthy individual, who had many talents, including** Divine Dragon Slaying Magic.**

"We've arrived sir." Victor responded

Nathan remained silent

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yes, just fine. I'm just preoccupied as all."

"If you say so. Don't forget your invitation, sir. You'll need it if you want to reach Master Kaden."

"Thank you."

"Where shall I pick you up, once you've done what you needed?"

"Take the carriage around the theatre, and do be hasty as this shall take just a moment."

"As you wish sire, and god speed." Victor replied as he walked back to the carriage

* * *

As Nathan walked in, the usher came up.

"Your invitation, sir." the usher demanded

Nathan strutted passed him and slipped his invite into the usher's hands. "Erm, sir would you like me to take your cloak?"

Nathan waved him off as he continued into the theater. He approached a row of seats and sat next to a spiky, black haired man. "Evening Nate." he said

"Kaden." Nate replied

"So how goes the business?" Kaden asked

"Fine, truly. How is your boy?"

"Marvelous, he's taken well to the world in such a few days. He only born a week ago, but it seems that he is fearless, much like his mother." Kaden replied.

"You are most fortunate to have found her. As for the dragon, does she know about this?" Nathan inquired

"Cassiopeia? Yes she does, in fact we might have her train the child."

* * *

They continued talking until another man came in, his name was Alphonse Azimuth. Azimuth was like Kaden's brother, as children they were always together.

"Long time no see Nathan, Kaden." Azimuth greeted as he approached the two

"Likewise, Azimuth." Nate replied

"I was overjoyed to hear that they would revive this long loss play. Truly, Miles' best."

"Have you seen the show before, Kaden?" Nate asked

"Once, as a child. My grandfather brought me here, though I don't remember much of it. And I doubt that I'll have the time to receive a proper viewing."

"Afraid not my friend. Now onto business. Nathan, do you see your target?"

"He's in the box-seat directly above us. The stairs are blocked but I'm sure that Kaden can find another way. Azimuth, you stand guard. I'll prime my **Shin ryū no hōkō**."

* * *

The events that transpired next would remain a mystery. However the baby was separated from his parents and placed in the care of his guardian Cassiopeia, the Stardust dragon.

* * *

**Six Years Later in the Wupash Crater of Pergrande...**

The baby had grown into an endearing however, reckless child.

"Drake!" A voice boomed

"Y-yes Cassie?" Drake responded knowing that his antics have gotten him in trouble, again.

"Mind telling me what that is?" Cassiopeia asked as she pointed at a large egg

"An egg?"

"And what's it doing here?"

Drake shrugged and responded, "Don't know, I just found it when I was out exploring." Drake quickly covered his mouth when he said 'exploring'.

"What did I tell you about going off on your own without telling me?"

"But Cassie, it was only for a few hours..."

The dragon sighed, "Sheesh, always with the excuses, just like your father. At least you're braver."

Drake's expression saddened, he never got to know who his biological parents were. All he knew was that his father was also trained by Cassiopeia, whom he nicknamed Cassie because he had a hard time pronouncing the name. Cassie told Drake that they met when he was just a baby, and he placed his hands on her face and started cooing with curiosity, whereas his father just cried.

With Cassie's guidance, Drake became a beastly powerhouse. Along with that, he also got educated well, as Cassie was a master of education, doctor or candidate. She never liked his reckless behavior, though. Often she compared him to his mother, of whom she didn't tolerate so much. Drake was always adventurous and never seemed to fear anything, in fact he only gets 'annoyed' with Cassie's punishments. Cassie even admitted to herself that Drake gets off on pain. This of course helped accelerate his physical training. And man did Drake get strong.

* * *

"So what's to be done with the egg?" Drake asked

"Well... I would normally suggest taking the egg back to where you found it, though on the other hand we could eat it..."

"I think I'd opt for the former..." Drake responded

"However, you'd probably go against my wishes and figure out a hiding spot for the egg... I'd probably find it eventually, and you would get in trouble... so... I'll let you keep it and raise it up until it hatches. It'll save me the trouble of teaching you responsibility."

"Seriously...? Thanks Cassie!" Drake said as he lifted the egg up and placed it by his hammock. "By the way... when do you have to leave?" Drake asked which caused Cassie's sweat to drop and for her to give Drake a sorry glance. Another interesting fact was that he was unusually perceptive for his age, making it hard to keep secrets. He mostly figured out how to clarify people by taking in their scent, he could he sense their current emotions.

"H-how did you know...?"

"I searched your feelings, and I acknowledged your actions... I knew that your behavior wasn't as it normally was... And so I figured it out by sniffing out your grief."

"D-Drake... I guess it's impossible to keep secrets from you, huh? I along with every other remaining dragon will take a leave of absence on July 7th, X777."

"I see... can I take a leave of absence as well?... I want to explore the world, meet people, hone my skills further. I'd like to be able to have a conversation with another human being, without having to keep my guard up. I'd like to do this before you leave... at least so I'll be prepared for when you do..."

"...Before else be prepared? My goodness you do sound like your father, always planning and plotting... and at the same time, so adaptable... However, what will you do with the egg?"

"Take good care of it. Like you said."

"Alright then... I'll give you my consent... But, this means I'll train you twice as hard. And you'll have to spend more time with me, if you can put up with it. I'm also going to quiz you more frequently, so be ready for when I do."

"No problem, you said it yourself. 'I'm more talented than most kids my age', right Cassie?"

"*mutter* arrogant little... *mutter* *ahem* So then, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

**5 Weeks later, July 8th X777**

"Well by now she left... I just need to check on everything and make sure I'm ready to set off on my *ahem* 'EPIC!' adventure."

Drake was checking his bag when right behind him, the egg hatched! Out came a winged, grayish colored cat with neon green eyes. He hovered behind Drake to see what he was doing. Drake was lifting heavy boulders to clear a way out for himself.

"...Interesting." the cat commented

"WOAH!" Drake yelled as he dropped the boulder in shock

"You're quite handy with your strength." he complemented

"You bet! I lifted the boulders with it."

"Hmmm... Were you the one who hatched me?"

"Wait... You 'hatched'... And you have wings... Now I'm stumped... You came out from that egg..."

The cat nodded. "Exactly."

"Right... Well yeah, I guess I am..." Drake stated, still bewildered, "Well I think everything is a hundred percent prepared."

"Okay, Sir."

"Sir? Sheesh... that's the first time anyone has ever called me that. The name's Drake."

"Okay then, Drake... sir..."

"Do you have a name?"

"..."

"Okay then... ummm..." Drake continued as he pulled out a book of plays. "I got it! How about Gavin Miles?" suggested Drake as he pointed at the author's title of the book, "Veni Vidi Vici" by Miles Gavin.

* * *

The two left the crater to begin their quest. What will they find? What is Drake's unusual legacy about? What happened to his parents..

All will be explained in the future

* * *

**Yeah, I know you didn't see any magic. However, the magic will be used in the next chapter. **

**You'll notice that the flashback was oddly reminiscent of the first mission in AC3, for who ever has played it. This is because I want Drake to use several story elements from different games. Mainly because it can build his character in many ways.**

**Like all my other fanfics, feedback is greatly appreciated. Try your best not to flame much though.**


End file.
